An example of the L-type coaxial connector which includes a terminal, an insulator, and an outer conductor, and in which a contact portion of the terminal is accommodated in a hollow portion of the insulator, a wire-connection portion of the terminal is placed on the upper surface on both sides of the hollow portion, and a middle cover portion of the insulator is bent so as to be parallel to the upper surface is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 (in particular, paragraphs 0024 to 0026 and FIG. 2)).